1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and system for integrating heterogeneous information services, and more particularly to a method and system for assembling heterogeneous information streams with asynchrounous or digital rates of arrival into a single information stream.
2. Discussion of the Background
Real-time delivery of information is an integral part of the decision making process of many brokers and investors. Accordingly, real-time information services spend a considerable amount of money delivering such information to a multitude of subscribers. Generally, such information is distributed over a series of wide-band pipes (e.g., leased lines from the information server). Such a delivery mechanism, however, is contrary to the distributed communication architecture used generally across the Internet. On the Internet, subscribers generally are connected to an Internet Service Provider on a connection shared for multiple purposes (e.g., Web browsing and stock trading).
It is an object of the present invention to provide real-time information services without requiring a dedicated, communications medium.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an event driven information delivery system that combines plural information streams.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an integration of event driven information delivery systems in middleware.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an event driven information delivery system that combines plural information streams into real-time or snapshot delivery methods.